one day, for sure
by RighteousHate
Summary: I didn’t write it for someone to read. It's just, that sometimes, you feel better after you wrote down your feelings. One day, I’ll find a way out of the darkness. When this day comes, I’ll tell you. So just wait for me, polka. XxONESHOTxX please R


Ohayou, minna!! i wrote another xXoneshotXx, just now. (and it's about 1 am)

so, if i have any spelling mistakes, please forgive me, or/and tell me, because i'm veerrrryyy tired at the moment!!

pls enjoy...

* * *

**One day, for sure**

_My own world, completely covered__,_

_c__overed with one thing,_

_d__arkness._

_N__othing is here,_

_j__ust me, left alone,_

_a__lone in my own silent world._

_A__ world where no one could ever go,_

_s__o, I'll be alone,_

_f__orever._

_That's my fate,_

_to be left out,_

_for the sake of others happiness._

_I'm__ in pain,_

_but no one knows,_

_no one would help._

_They won't do anything._

_B__ecause it's me._

_I__t's just me, who is in this darkness._

_A__lone._

_Along with this silence,_

_this unbearable silence._

_I want to escape,_

_w__ho would not?_

_B__ut I can't, for the sake of the others,_

_for those people who call me a murderer._

_I have to stand this pain,_

_so the others would be happy._

_It's not that I envy them,_

_but, I'd like to be one of those people,_

_not to worry about anything else but myself._

_Not to see the pain of the people around me._

_I want to be selfish,_

_just once in my life._

_If this was possible,_

_I__ know what I would do._

_I would make her my girlfriend,_

_not thinking about the consequents,_

_not knowing she would be hurt if I do so._

_But that's impossible._

_I can't have her,_

_even if I wish from the bottom of my heart._

_She doesn't deserve me,_

_I__ only cause her troubles._

_She would be hurt,_

_because of me._

_I won't let that happen._

_Never._

_So I decided to watch from far,_

_hoping she would find happiness._

_I have to stay away,_

_leaving her to him,_

_protecting her from far._

_She never noticed._

_Maybe it's better that way._

_I have to let her go,_

_even if it hurts._

_That's how life is._

_Unfair._

_It's hard to see her_

_in the arms of this guy._

_Knowing he doesn't love her._

_He just wants__ a toy he can play with._

_I would burn him to death,_

_if I could._

_Maybe, I can,_

_But I won't do it._

_I w__on't throw away someone's life._

_E__ven if I despise him._

_Because life has to be protected._

_Everyone's._

_But especially the life of her._

_The only light __in my darkness,_

_shining like the sun._

_I'll do whatever it takes,_

_to keep her happy,_

_to protect her beautiful smile._

_Because I love her._

_The only one_

_who ever cared a bit,_

_just a little bit,_

_about the murderer who was always alone._

_Alone in his own world,_

_imprisoned__ in the darkness around him._

_Never able to escape_

_Staying there,_

_chained,_

_for those who despise him._

"Natsume!"

The fire caster looked up, seeing a brunette girl running towards him with her usual bright smile.

"What?" he asked, putting his pencil into his pocket.

"What were you writing?" she asked, trying to get hold of the piece of paper in his hands. "Can I read it?"

"No" was his simple answer. He would never let anyone read it.

She pouted cutely, but this time, it didn't affect him. The fire caster looked at the paper in front of him. It started to burn right after he let if fall on the ground.

Mikan stared at him.

"Why did you burn it?" she asked confused.

"Because I didn't write it for someone to read." He looked away. 'Sometimes, you feel better after you wrote down your feelings. One day, I'll find a way out of the darkness. When this day comes, I'll tell you. So just wait for me, polka.' His thoughts went unconsciously back to that day, when his lips had touched her's. He smiled a bit as he recalled the feeling of those warm soft lips.

'One day, I'll confess'.

He silently watched her skipping away until her figure disappeared.

'For sure.'

* * *

sooo, finished this one. Hope you liked it

please

**review...****review...****review...****review...****review...****review...****review...****review...****review...****review...****review...****review...****review...****review...****review...****review...****review...****review**

okay, guys?

c ya

* * *


End file.
